


A Thousand Years

by nohyuck (infinitethe8)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, also soft hours open, its lowkey though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitethe8/pseuds/nohyuck
Summary: Sicheng wonders if his life is real as he sneaks glances at the boy beside him.Or the fic where Sicheng ponders his life and how it led him to Nakamoto Yuta.





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> I heard A Thousand Years by Christina Perri at four a.m and this is the result. It's now five a.m so there might be mistakes, I apologize. I just let my brain unleash this and it's completely different to anything I've written before but please enjoy!

Sicheng sneaks a glance at the boy laying beside him. It's late, almost midnight. The two should be asleep, they both have classes tomorrow but neither of them are tired enough to sleep.

Sometimes, Sicheng wonders if his life is real.

He remembers his life in China, simple and boring. He was on his way to being one of his country’s best dancers when he saw the flyer.

It had been taped rather badly onto one of the buildings near his house. The ink had faded, all Sicheng had seen was _SM University’s Dance Auditions -- Join Us!_

He had taken one look, checked the date to make sure he didn't have dance practice and said _why the fuck not?_

And so Sicheng made his way to the sketchy building and auditioned. He knew he was good, like _real_ good, yet it still surprised him when SM gave him a full scholarship to their university.

It seemed to good to be true. He almost told them that they had the wrong number. Thank god he didn't. He has no idea what he'd be doing if he wasn't at SMU.

And so eighteen year old Sicheng had booked a one way trip to Korea and never looked back.

Just kidding, it wasn't that dramatic.

He did book a one way trip to Korea but he still went home for the holidays. As if his mother would allow him to be in Korea all year. She always worried over him, probably for a good reason, Sicheng was a bit of a mess.

He didn't leave China with family drama or went looking for a higher purpose. Nope. Sicheng just took the easy way out and accepted the money SMU threw at him.

But hey, It all worked out. He was in his third year of university and he couldn't be happier.

When he arrived to Korea, he only knew enough Korean to get by. He probably would've flunked out or like, died, if it wasn't for the magical angel named Qian Kun.

Kun was his roommate up until his third year and also Chinese like him. Kun had been in Korea since middle school so he was basically fluent. He helped Sicheng a lot and practically raised him for the entirety of their first year.

Kun was truly the best.

Through Kun, he met his current friend group. They were the best friends he could've asked for. They were all some type of weird but Sicheng appreciated that.

It was also through Johnny (that he met through Kun) that he met _him._

Nakamoto Yuta.

The mystery boy, the love of his life, his cinnamon apple, his honey bunches of oats. Honestly, how did people create so many cute pet names? Sicheng would end up calling him a type of food if he tried.

Said boy, the real star of the show, was next to him. They had been cuddling in bed before Yuta got immersed in his rhythm game and lightly pushed Sicheng off of him.

 _How rude_ , he thought before shrugging. He probably would've done the same, they were both obsessed with Superstar JYP.

Sicheng looks at Yuta once again and smiles. He remembers when he met him. Taeyong had dragged him to a bar to celebrate finals. Sicheng had protested loudly the entire way there, he just wanted to sleep for three days after finals.

That was, until he saw Yuta.

His mouth had gone dry and he blushed as he avoided eye contact with him. Yuta was next level beauty. He was the most beautiful person Sicheng had ever met, and he was friends with actual angel Lee Taeyong.

Yuta was beautiful, smart and opinionated. He always spoke his mind and never cared what others thought yet he was respectful of other people's boundaries.

And Sicheng? Sicheng wanted Yuta to elbow him in the face like _god damn._

So yeah, Yuta had been way above his league. Sicheng was a little odd, quiet and hissed when people tried to touch him. He was pretty and could dance, he had that going for him, but he doubted Yuta would ever be interested in him.

That's why Sicheng had fallen ass first when Jaehyun had smirked and told him that Yuta had the biggest crush on him.

_“Me? Like me me?”_

_“Yes you idiot. Trust me, I don't know what he sees in you either.”_

Sicheng confessed,  gave Yuta a blowjob outside his apartment and the rest was history.

“Babe.”

“Yes sweetheart?” Yuta replies as he taps away on his phone.

“Do you ever think about alternate universes and stuff?”

“Not in particular why?”

Sicheng fidgets, “Do you think we're together in other universes?”

Yuta stops, pausing his game. He toses his phone somewhere on their bed before pulling Sicheng close. He leans down to give him a quick kiss.

“I think we're together in every universe.” Yuta says confidently.

Sicheng furrows his brows, “How can you be sure?”

“I'm not, but in this universe, I've been blessed to have fallen in love with you and I hope every version of myself gets to experience that. There's nothing I treasure more than being loved by you.”

Sicheng stares at Yuta. He was joking when he was asking about alternate universes but Yuta as always, was being a hundred percent honest. The pure love he felt for him was indescribable. He didn't know what to say so he just says the first thing he can think of.

“Marry me.”

“Okay.” Yuta says without hesitance. He's smiling widely, giggles threatening to spill out. He looks beautiful.

Sicheng knows he said it on a whim, but fuck it, he was totally going to marry Nakamoto Yuta and no one was going to stop him.

“I'm serious.”

“Me too.”

“Okay.” Sicheng says and finally bursts into laughter. Yuta joins him, only stopping to place a kiss on Sicheng’s ear.

“Who do you think will freak out more when we tell them?”

“Taeyong for sure, no doubt.”

Sicheng smiles as Yuta goes into detail about Taeyong’s reaction.

One day they'll get married. It'll be a big wedding either in China or Japan. Hell, they might even have it in Korea. Kun will be his best man, Chenle and Yukhei will cry and Renjun will tell embarrassing stories about him at the reception.

For now, he'll sneak glances at the boy laying besides him. Mr. Nakamoto Yuta, his one and only.

Sicheng is glad his life is real.

 

* * *

 

_“Do you think in one of those universes, we're like idols?”_

_“Oh for sure.”_

_“I wonder what my stage name would be?”_

_“Probably something lame like Winwin.”_

_“Hey! That’s a good name! Don't hate on alternate me. I bet you go by something real boring like your name.”_

_“Yuta is still better!”_

_“Nope! Winwin tops Yuta.”_

_“Sounds hot.”_

_“Fuck off.”_

_“Love you too!”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize again for how messy this is! This is also my first yuwin fic so I hope I did them justice! Okay, I'm going to go sleep for three days good night / morning.


End file.
